Catheters have been utilized in the past to obtain information regarding tissue sample within and/or externally from a body structure. A number of catheters have been produced, including capsule catheters, including those which are tethered. However, controlled motion of such capsule catheters may not have been easily effectuated.
Accordingly, there may be a need to address and/or overcome at least some of the above-described issues and/or deficiencies.